Hold On
by Pomodoro Crisi
Summary: Dib is kicked out of his house and Zim saves him! YAY! idea is from Numb so if its like that i know! and if the person who wrote Numb wants me to take this down no problem. ZADR! cuz ZADR ish love!


When he found him, he was so cold. How could someone so warm turn so cold? How could the teen so full of life and energy do this? Why would he do something so horrible? Why? He was always so happy and excited. What would make him so. . .he couldn't even think anymore. Seeing Dib, seeing his love, lying there, looking as if he were dead. It tore Zim apart.

He had to save him. It was either that or kill himself. He picked Dib up by the waist and carried him to his home base in his arms. As he walked, Dib nuzzled against the red fabric of Zim's T-shirt. That was good, at least he was still alive. All he had to do was give him some medicine and get him warm again and he should be fine. Yeah, perfectly back to normal. 

They finally made it to the base after what felt like hours. "You'll be okay, Dib. Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Hold on." Zim whispered as he set Dib down on is couch. He sat under him and placed his head on his thighs. "Zim. . .I ran away." Din said shakily. Zim sighed with relief.

"Its okay, Dib. Just sleep. You can explain later. Gir." Zim said quietly. The little dog disguised robot jumped up to the two on the couch. "Yes master?" he said happily and maybe a little too loud as Dib twitched a little at the noise. "Gir, I need you to be quiet and get me a big blanket. Can you do that?" Gir saluted his master and bounced off. Zim brushed Dib's hair with his fingers as they waited for the robot. After a few minutes, Gir returned with an enormous quilt with monkeys on it. He put the quilt neatly over Dib's body and bounded away.

At the sudden warmth, Dib's eyes shut and he fell asleep. He didn't care if he woke up or not anymore. What seemed like seconds later he was in his kitchen. His dad was there making toast and seemed to be talking to himself. "Why did my son have to be crazy? Why did I have to be stuck with a boy who chases ghosts and invisible aliens? Why can't he just be normal?" Professor Membrane said as he turned around. He stopped short when he saw his son standing behind him. "oh. . .umm. . .I guess you heard that right?" Dib just stared at his father not believing what he had just heard. "Well, than I don't have to repeat myself. You can get out now." he said walking past his son and opening the front door for him. "You don't live here anymore. You're not my son." he said paying no attention to the shocked look on Dib's face. "What do you mean? What do mean I'm not your son anymore"  
He said surprised his father would do this. "I mean, you're not my son. You're not my responsibility. I'm kicking you out."

"Fine", Dib said walking out the door, "who wants to be your son anyway?" The door slammed behind him. He walked down the street to a hill and sat there. It was freezing out and he had no coat, just his T-shirt, black jeans, and boots. He was getting numb from it already. He couldn't even feel the tear roll down his cheek or the ground as he fell backward. The next thing he knew he was being held against someone's chest and being carried somewhere.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he realized he was crying against the same red fabric covered chest as in his dream. He blinked a few times before he realized that he was leaning against Zim. "Eep!" he cried backing away. The movement awakened Zim too and he pulled Dib back to his chest. "Don't be scared. Tell Zim what happened to the Dib." he whispered softly into Dib's ear. "My dad. . . .he kicked me out. He said I wasn't his son. He said so many things. I don't have a home anymore, Zim." he said shaking with new tears. "It's okay Dib. Don't worry. You can live with Zim now." Zim said leaning Dib's head on his shoulder. Dib just sat there and cried for a while before moving off Zim's shoulder and looking Zim in the eye. "you mean it Zim?" he said not believing the alien could be so nice. "Of course I do. You can stay as long as you want." Dib leaned forward and kissed Zim. He broke away before he got carried away. "Thank you, Zim. And I guess I can let you have the earth, if you want."

"I don't need the world anymore Dib. I gave up a while ago. But I have my world now." Zim said hugging Dib closer to his chest. "I don't need anything else." Dib kissed Zim again. "I love you Zim. You're my world too." he said leaning his head against Zim's chest.

Dib's thoughts a few days later

Okay so maybe I don't have my dad or sister anymore. But now I have something better and I'm okay with that. I have Zim, I have my love and my world and that's all I need 


End file.
